


Drowning

by ablackberrywinter



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ablackberrywinter/pseuds/ablackberrywinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about four people and how they're all drowning in lies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning

It was so cold, Nancy could see her breath like little puffs of smoke in the air. When she was younger, she used to pretend she was smoking when it was this cold. Now she just felt jaded when she thought of childhood memories like these. All those years, seeing all those criminals and solving all those cases had hardened Nancy's heart somewhat.   
"You're so beautiful." Frank whispered, brushing Nancy's hair behind her ear. He kissed her softly, melting Nancy slightly. She felt the weight of guilt on her shoulders, she wasn't supposed to be here. She was meant to be at home, with Ned.   
"Seriously. I mean it. You're the most beautiful woman I know." Hearing sweet words like this made Nancy feel special. She hadn't felt like that in a long time. 

Somewhere across town, wine was slowly being poured.   
"Ooh, Ned, you shouldn't have." Deirdre murmured in a low voice.   
No, I really shouldn't have, Ned thought bitterly. How did he become a man who invited his mistress over to his family home?, he wondered.   
"Well, only the best for you, my dear." He kissed Deirdre's hair, smelling the scent of roses wafting into his nose.   
"I've missed you." Deirdre said, fairly matter of factly.   
"I know. I haven't been able to get away. Nancy's out of town now."  
"God, I hate this. Feeling like what we have is some dirty little secret." The bitterness was apparent on Deirdre's face. In her thirties, she looked worn, Ned thought. She no longer had the youthful appearance she had in high school.  
"Well, it's not. We both know it's not some dirty little secret, okay, honey?" Ned cupped Deirdre's face in his hands, looking deep into her sea blue-green eyes. She cracked a small smile. When they kissed, Deirdre could taste the wine in his mouth. Later, she refused to go up stairs with him. It would be sickening to see the bedroom he shared with his wife. 

Nancy blinked slightly. She felt her throat tightened. She'd known about Ned and Deirdre for a long time. She remembered all the sights that women's magazines pointed out: He came home with wet hair, showing he'd showered. He had another phone, he claimed it was for work, he was working out more than normal, and buying new shirts.   
"God, I'm such a dolt."  
"Hey, what brought this on?" Frank asked, whispering into Nancy's ear. Nancy shook her head. She wasn't going to think about how her marriage was breaking down tonight. The only thoughts she wanted in her mind was how Frank's skin felt against her skin.  
"Nothing. Never mind." She kissed him hard, wanting to wish away the memories haunting her. When had she become such a cliché? The women who had married her high school sweetheart, and was now drowning in a sea of lies and infidelity. Soon those thoughts were emptied from her mind as Frank kissed every inch of her body. She moaned happily, feeling loved in a way she hadn't felt in so long. All too soon it was over. 

The next morning, Nancy got up, without saying goodbye. She'd messed up. She had to get home.   
"Hey, sweetheart. How was the trip?" Ned asked, smiling at his wife. He could feel the bile rising in his throat as he lied to Nancy.   
"Fine, honey. I hope you weren't lonely by yourself." Nancy kissed Ned lightly.  
"No, no. I just got some work done, watched some tv."   
"Hmm, good." Nancy wrapped her arms around Ned. They both knew they were lying. But they couldn't stop themselves. That night they went to bed, and slept peacefully knowing they'd made their decision to pretend they were happily married.


End file.
